


Stuck

by beautiful_flyaway



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: ASGZC, Drug Use, M/M, Multi, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_flyaway/pseuds/beautiful_flyaway
Summary: ASGZC. Cloud is away on a mission. Zack comes home, and is confused to find Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth in his living room. Sephiroth is acting strangely, and Genesis and Angeal are thrilled.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, my first Final Fantasy fic, and it's just a little cracky one shot. It was an amusing idea that popped into my head and I wanted to get it out.

                When Zack walked into his apartment and found his superiors – his honour-bound mentor, SOLDIER’s silver haired war hero, and the fiery red leather general– sitting in his living room, he knew that no good could come of it. Sure, the firsts were his friends, his fellow SOLDIERs, and three quarters of the loves of his life, but last time they’d greeted him in this manner, he’d ended up on a month of monster clean-up detail in the slums. Maybe he’d brought it upon himself when he’d let a flock of chocobo loose in the first-class quarters, but he didn’t think his mates needed to take it so personally, or punish him so harshly.

Dropping his sword by the door, the second class treaded cautiously toward them, offering a smile that he hoped didn’t look as forced as it felt. But when he locked eyes, first with Angeal, then with Genesis, and received two of the biggest Cheshire grins he’d ever seen, he wasn’t sure what to think. Hoping for some clarification, he glanced to Sephiroth… but the general sat stock still, his sea-glass eyes glazed over and staring straight ahead, at nothing in particular. Zack found his unusual demeanour disturbing, and though Angeal and Genesis seemed unbothered, Zack couldn’t help but worry.

“What’s wrong with Seph?” he asked, wedging himself between Genesis and Sephiroth, resting a tentative palm on the latter’s thigh. The touch seemed to anchor the silver general back to the present, because he reciprocated the contact by grasping Zack’s hand, and threading their fingers together. When he stole a glance up to Sephiroth, he had a hint of a smile playing on his lips, but he still stared absently ahead.

“Well,” Genesis began, his voice alight with humour. “ShinRa’s mighty hero dropped by your place tonight to deliver some good news, but found you weren’t here.” He started to chuckle, and waved a crimson gloved hand to indicate that he needed a moment.

“But what _was_ here,” Angeal picked up where Genesis had left of, while also handing Zack a folded paper. “Was this lovely note from Kunsel, and some home baked brownies.” Zack could feel his face paling as unfolded the note, already piecing together where this was going.

_Zack,_

_I know you get mopey without your little Spike around, so Luxiere and I made something to… cheer you up a bit. Enjoy!_

_Kunsel_

Zack crumpled the offending note, and discarded it on the floor.

“So,” Angeal continued. “Seph thought, since we all miss Cloud, and since you’d be so grateful when he gave you his news that you wouldn’t mind sharing.” Now, even Angeal couldn’t contain his laughter.

“We were both pretty worried when he called Angeal, worried he’d been poisoned, and we rushed right here.” Genesis mused. “But then he told us about his unfortunate snack, and how he had undergone some sort of fusion with your sofa, and here we are.”

Great. Thanks to his two idiot friends in the infantry, the mighty Sephiroth was now stuck to his couch, higher than the Nibel Mountains, and he was most definitely going to take the blame for it. He was frustrated, as disciplinary action would surely come of this, but with Genesis and Angeal laughing like Hyenas, it was damn near impossible to not join in the fun.

Zack ventured a question:

“Has Seph ever been...”

“Nope.” Angeal and Genesis both answered in unison. They were both still giddy, and the feeling was spreading.

“So, we have no idea how he’s going to react to this?” The two of them shook their heads _no_ once again. Zack grinned. “Time to play, then.”

Straddling Sephiroth’s lap, Zack brushed silver strands of silken hair away from the general’s face, and tried to catch the focus of his distant eyes.

“Hey, Seph,” he cooed, and while Sephiroth made no attempt to fix his gaze, he did bring his arms around to grab Zack’s ass. Mako eyes widened at the gesture, startled by the departure from Sephiroth’s usual modus operandi. The usually suave and debonair SOLDIER had a goofy smile on his lips.

“Hello, Zack.” His voice was nearly a purr. “I’m glad you’re home. Maybe you can convince your couch cushions to set me free.” Zack stifled a giggle.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Zack acquiesced.

“But what’s your rush, my friend?” Genesis asked, nudging Zack aside, so each of them were perched on one of Sephiroth’s thighs. “Surely being held captive by the furniture isn’t so terrible when you’re in the company of people that love you,” He laughed, not bothering to hide his amusement.

“No, but while I’ve been here, Genesis your Goddess has spoken to me.” He replied, no glint of humour in his green eyes.

 “And what did she have to say?” Angeal asked, coming to join their ménage, pressing against Sephiroth’s side.

“She has told me that I am the chosen one, I have been chosen to be the leader of this planet.” He murmured, pulling Genesis and Zack into his chest, and then wrapping an arm around Angeal’s broad shoulders. Zack could feel Sephiroth’s lips brushing kisses across his throat, and when they’d stop, he assumed he was giving Genesis’ neck the same treatment.

“But before I begin that conquest, I have three beautiful men that I would like to take to bed. So, Zack, if you would be so kind as to have a word with your furniture.”

And this time, as much as Zack wanted to sprint to his bedroom with his lovers in tow, he had to laugh as he dismounted from Sephiroth’s lap, and brought his face down so it was level with the leather sofa. What was he supposed to say to it?

“Excuse me, Mr. Couch – “

 Of course, it was at that moment that his apartment door flew open, and a mess of blonde hair and snow white skin came bursting in.

“Zack, what in Gaia’s name are you doing?” Cloud questioned, pausing in the entryway halfway between joining the rest of his lovers, or bolting in case they’d all lost their minds while he’d been away.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth was the first to speak up. “Zack was just requesting that the sofa free me from my imprisonment so I can take all of you to bed. Soon we will become one.”

The silence hung thickly in the air for a moment, Cloud looking alternately between each of the other four men for some semblance of an explanation before Zack, Genesis, and Angeal all broke into hysterical laughter.

Cloud just shrugged, dropping his deployment bag by the door, kicking off his boots, and moving in to join the madness.

“I missed you guys.”


End file.
